


Behind the Scenes of a Perfect Birthday

by whispersofdelirium



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bird Cage references, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whispersofdelirium/pseuds/whispersofdelirium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles' 18th birthday is coming up and to Erica it needs to be perfect- Not like last year. They split up the tasks and go to work. Isaac and Boyd take cooking dinner but the only problem with that is neither know how to cook.</p><p>Part 2 will be up soonish: Erica planned the whole day. Got everyone involved yet Derek did nothing really for his mate. After the party was over he was going to change that. That night was to be theirs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the Scenes of a Perfect Birthday

“Derek, you know what monday is, right?” Erica asked with a tinge of accusation coating her words. She stood in the doorway to the study with her arms crossed and her hip cocked. A single terrifying glint sparked in her eyes as she narrowed them at her Alpha.

“It’s-” Derek paused and looked at his phone. “The 15th?” Out of nowhere one of Scott’s school books flew at his head. A hand quickly raised and caught it before it broke the lamp behind him. His expression was mixed before confusion and anger. Erica liked to push the boundaries. He knew this but she only threw things at him when he was being a complete-

“Idiot,” she muttered as she watched the realization done in Derek’s eyes.

“Crap-”

“-Yup. Figured you forgot.”

“- I completely forgot.” Erica nodded once more before moving into the room and sitting on the old beat up desk Boyd had unearthed in his parents basement a few months ago. Without really thinking about it she started to trace the place where a nine year old Boyd had carved his name and the fictional Mary Janes into a heart. It was cute and she was so glad that his taste got _so_ much better with age. She had always been a bigger fan of Gwen Stacys anyways.

The blonde teen looked up and cocked an eyebrow at her deeply frazzled beneath the sour exterior Alpha. “So here’s what's going to happen: You have to convince Stiles to skip school. It’s his 18th and no one should have to spend that dealing with Mr. Harris. Then you take him for a nice breakfast. I’ve already sent a text to ‘The Law’,” which was the Packs nickname for Sheriff Stillinski. “- Put the eyebrow down. He’s going to call in for Stiles to play hookey if spastic mommy agrees to skipping. He seems to think that his dip in grades already will bar him from the colleges of his choice and has been freaking out about it since the start of the year. If he knew he’s gotten into like four schools already and it’s only October-”

“Stiles hasn’t gotten any response letters-”

“So he thinks. They’re under Isaac’s mattress. Also not the point. Back to the plan.” She paused recalling what she had said and picked up from the Sheriff. “The Law’ wants the three of you to have a nice lunch together since you two are practically married at this point and when was the last time that poor man had a civilized interaction with his facial expression challenged son in law?

He already has a place picked out, something about a Stillinski tradition. In between time is up to you two what you do. Stare longingly into each others eyes, sex it up or just be boring and sleep. Doesn’t matter. So after lunch you have to keep Stiles away from the house, his and here until dinner. Isaac and Boyd kind of volunteered to make dinner which means the kitchen is getting a drive by gangbang. ‘The Law’ has this old recipe that Stiles mom use to make. We are making him this cake to the T which means that Lydia is supervising/doing most of the work. She mentioned that baking was an edible science which is right up her alley. Scott and Danny are making decorations- God help the color scheme.”

“What’s Jackson’s role?”

Erica swallowed a laugh before she squeaked out, “He’s balloon bitch. Seriously! Lydia’s words not mine. Also something about Lydia forcing him to blow them all up himself. She mentioned they look less lumpy that way.” Erica paused and nodded curtly. “So that’s the plan. Any questions?”

“Do I have to credit you for this?” She kicks his chair and glares. It really wasn’t the response she was looking for.

“You know, you really suck at boyfriendiness. Look after the dinner since we’ll all be in one place we decided to throw a small party as well. Nothing big and it won’t go too late so you should plan for something after,” Erica ended with a very pointed look as she got to her feet and started to walk away. “Also,” she threw over her shoulder. “This year needs to be special, not like last year.” Neither of them needed to speak of Stiles seventeenth birthday since it wasn’t likely either of them could forget a single detail. They had almost lost Stiles that night. His heart had actually stopped beating but the doctors were able to revive him. They had spent his birthday last year caught up in their own shit and it had almost gotten the kid killed. They were making it up to him this time.

 

 

“Why did you volunteer if you don’t know how to cook?” shrieked Isaac as he watched Boyd practically rip the door to the stove off as he grabbed the burning casserole dish from within.

“I thought you knew how to cook!” the usually silent man shot back as panic started to creep into his features.

“What makes you think I know?”

“Hasn’t Stiles been teaching you?” Boyd suddenly swore loudly while his hands flew to his head, palms pressing in as he tried to think and letting the slightly on fire casserole just sit next to Isaac’s pot of whatever that was.

“I don’t listen! He talks and then twenty minutes later I eat!” Isaac grabbed the now flaming casserole from the stove and threw it into the sink which resulted in a few strange hisses and then a very loud pop as one of the bowls broke from the sudden extreme heat. A second later the stove started to scream at them just as the fire alarm went off. Also Isaac’s pot was starting to over boil. He quickly shut off the heat to that burner but not without ripping the knob off.

“Shit!”

“Text one of the girls! No! Don’t text Lydia she’ll tell Derek. Erica! Text her, Boyd yelled as he pushed Isaac to the safety of the pantry with knob still in hand before trying to clear out as much smoke as he the tall teen could. If they brought the fire department in today Derek would kill them both. Erica had let it slip that Derek had forgotten about what today was and was trying to overcompensate for sucking in the relationship front with birthday perfection for his mate and their other Alpha. If they added in a bunch of humans with hoses he would bury them in the back. End of story.

Isaac huddled in the pantry with his shirt over his nose, Boyd’s dish had garlic in it and he loved garlic but no one- and he means no one likes burnt garlic. He fumbled out a quick S.O.S. text to every female in their group which was basically Lydia and Erica since Allison had tried to kill Derek _again._ She wasn’t really welcomed around anymore. His eyes bulged as he forgot about not texting Lydia. He sent a quick ‘ignore this random distress call’ to the red-head before staring at the phone and willing Erica to respond.

“Isaac?” Boyd’s tentative and quizzical call pulled Isaac from his hiding spot for a moment.

“Yeah?”

“What the hell were you trying to make?”

“Guatemalan Peasant Soup...”

“What the hell-”

“Shut it. I made it up!” The two teens continued to spend the next ten minutes running around the kitchen making sure they didn’t damage anything to noticeably. Neither one of them noticed the front door slam shut or the angry blonde currently lurking in the doorway.

“What the hell did you two idiots do?” Boyd whimpered instantly at his mates angry tone while Isaac- Well he just whimpered.

“So-” Isaac started seeming to be the first one to recover. “We realized we are so not able to make dinner since neither of us can cook... Can you take over?” he ended with another whimper as he shrunk down under her glare.

“And I was the one you texted...”

“Yeah. Lydia’s already making the cake so-”

Erica’s book bag went sailing through the air so fast that not even with werewolfie reflexes could Isaac dodge that. “Sexiest asshole!”

“How is that sexiest- Oh wait... So what? You’re the only one that hasn’t done anything yet.”

“Um- Not a good move-” Boyd tried to intercede.

“-Haven’t done anything?” She walked over to the taller teen and stomped on his foot. “I just got out of detention for being caught in class three times texting because I was setting up this day.” She breathed deeply for a few long minutes as she resisted the urge to hurt the boys any further. “Isaac go on the computer and find a really expensive restaurant a few towns over. Some place that you know Stiles has never been do. I’ll break into Derek’s lock box and get his emergency credit card. I want you to order a large amount of food. Then you will go and get it-”

“-But we don’t have a car.”

“Call Scott to drive you or run there. I don’t care just as long as the food comes back in one piece looking beautiful. Got it? Boyd go with him. We have twelve people coming for dinner and more than half of them are werewolves which means you better get a lot of food. We’ll lie and say I helped you make it. This way you save face and mommy doesn’t find out about my b.s. detention. I’ll stay here and clean this shit up.” She stared them down before shouting, “Go!”

Erica threw off her leather jacket and shirt, it was just getting that comfy tattered look to it and no way was she going to ruin it with whatever all of this was. First she decided to clean out the sink and the broken ceramic that both of the boys failed to mention. A growl filled the room as she moved to the stove.

“Wait! What the hell is this?” Erica yelled.

“Guatemalan Peasant-”

“Shut the hell up! I made it up!”

 

Three hours later:

The whole pack plus a few extras were currently seated at the dining room table at the Hale house. It was loud, over crowded, and amazing. Stiles was seated in the middle of the table, sandwiched between Derek and Erica. They had made every werewolf promise not to tell the birthday boy that Boyd and Isaac hadn’t actually cooked- well anything edible. She kind of felt bad for their failure.

Erica was in mid-sentence, recalling an epic training move with Danny when Stiles snuck his hand into hers and squeezed. She stopped short and looked at him. “Can I help you, birthday boy?”

“Thank you.”

“Thank our fearless Alpha right there.”

Stiles quirked an eyebrow before leaning against Derek’s shoulder. “Not buying that. He couldn’t even plan his way out of a box of Cheez-its. So thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” They smiled softly to one another before Erica returned to telling all of her awesomeness.

“Couldn’t plan my way out of a box of-”

“You heard me,”  Stiles interrupted while cuddling up into his mates side which resulted in Scott throwing a napkin ring at them that Derek batted away without looking.

“Stiles. I’m sorry- I forgot.”

“No you didn’t it.” The teen paused to bring more food to his mouth. “Two weeks ago you texted me saying ‘monday after next’ was our night. You knew it was important just not why and that’s really all that matters,” Stiles stated slowly around the mouthful of food he had yet to swallow.

“Swallow before you speak,” Derek muttered with a hidden smile tugging at his lips.

“Gross parental sex info! Who has the brain bleach?” Jackson interrupted causing both Alphas to alternate between glaring at him and sending innocent looks to Stiles’ father. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Next part will be just Stiles and Derek. I will be making this into a series with The Alphas and the Wonder Twins. Can't think of a name yet but there will be more in this 'verse. Since my main fic Curse Return and my monster fic are not happy go lucky at all I've been using this series as a break from the dark and angsty stuff.


End file.
